ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stakeout (E-10)
Stakeout is the fifth episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis The group manages to get a tip about a con-artist selling illegal alien weapons off the black market. Ethan in order to prevent a mission failure, he is forced to split the group into teams. Meanwhile Sif encounters an old enemy. Plot view closes in at Ethan’s high school. Inside the cafeteria, Ethan is sitting with his friends during lunch at the cafeteria as an intensifying moment is about to occur. Ethan and Josh’s eyes gaze at each other, as they’re sweating ready to make a move. Elliott looks at the two, then nearly shouts. Elliott: Can one of you make a move already? Ethan: Alright, Alright… hmmm…. looked at his cards then turns back to Josh. Ethan: Josh, you said your castle was indestructible right? Josh: Yeah, so? Ethan: Then I guess I’ll play this! INTRODUCING, GIANT TRUNADE! zooms into Ethan’s eyes as he spoke. Ethan: Everything goes back to your hand, with no destruction’s here! Josh: What!? Ethan: AND I SUMMON WIND-UP KITTEN! And I use its own effect so your monster goes back to your hand. Josh: WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Ethan: NOW, IT ATTACKS YOUR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY! life points go down dramatically from 1600 to 0000. He then drops his cards and screams out of the top of his lungs. Then everything clears out to everybody the entire cafeteria staring at them disturbingly. Coach: If you continue to scream one more time, I’m going to escort you to the principal’s office, understand! Josh, Ethan: Yes sir… leaves and everybody resumes on with their lunch. Elliott: Well… onto more important matters... I am throwing a party tonight and you guys are invited. Josh: OH HELL YEAH, I’M IN! Ethan: No thank you. Elliott: Why not? Ethan: I just don’t do parties, they aren’t my thing. Josh: And this is why people always shit on you. Elliott: Not true actually. They don’t invite him because he’s nothing but a sour puss. two laugh at Ethan as he groans in irritation. Elliott: No but really Ethan, you can’t really say you don’t like parties when you haven’t gone to any. Someday soon you’re going to go to a party and when that day comes, I bet you deep down that you’re going to like it. Ethan: Oh yeah? In what universe? Omnitrix starts flashing and going off. As its beeps grow louder, Elliott and Josh look at concern. Josh: Dude, you’re going to get us in trouble! Elliott: Shut it off! Ethan: I’m trying! continues to slam it, nothing happens. He stops to get up from his seat and rushes out of the cafeteria, to move to the bathroom to handle the issue. Ethan continues to turn the dial. Ethan: Agh, what is up with you?! shakes his arm more, and repeatedly slams the dial. He groans then eventually taps the button. The Omnitrix core pops up, and the continuously beeping stops. Agent (Audio): Yo Trixy Mcfuckerdoodle. Ethan: AGENT!? WHAT THE HELL! How did you... Agent: Look, I’ll explain later. Listen, I need you back here asap. Ethan: Why? What’s so important you have to call me during school hours? ...ok good point. Agent: About that Bicenthium Alloy… We just found another stash, and this time it’s big. gasped. the base, Ethan arrives through the garage door. Ethan: Where is it? Agent: Now bare with me, it’s bigger this time. Not bigger like regeneration lottery shit, no, that was a lie. I mean bigger as in as big as that lie was. Problem is we gotta steal it from a, you guessed it, weapons deal… and where at? YOU FUCKING GUESSED IT! AT A WAREHOUSE! Fuck. Ethan: Are you sure this is legit? Agent: That’s what the tip said. I even “asked” around, and I’m sure of it. Maggie: What do you really mean by “ask.” Agent: Well, I obviously mean I beat the ever living shit out of some mother fuckers for some goddamn information until I got the damn shit I went through hell to get. What else would I mean by ask? Maggie: I don’t fucking know, I just thought you meant you did some deal, shit. face was awkward by their conversation, but then turned back to the Agent. Ethan: Have you contacted Sif yet? Agent: Not planning on it. If we contact him he’ll just ruin the damn thing. Ethan: How? Agent: The second we get in contact with the enemy, he’ll strike at them, no questions asked. Ethan: But..? Agent: No. looks down as Maggie turns to the Agent. Maggie: Look Agent, we promised Sif the next time we heard about Bicenthium Alloy, we’d contact him first thing. Plus the Weatherheads are at our backs with this stuff, we could use all the help we can… Agent: No and that’s final. Now stop bringing that shit up, I don’t wanna hear about it. Now I gotta go take care of something downstairs, so in the meantime, zip your mouths up and go find something to take your minds off that guy. Agent starts leaving the supercomputer and walks downstairs. Maggie: Great, now he’s gone. rushes over to the supercomputer, leaving Ethan in confusion as he walks over. Ethan: Wait, Maggie, what are you doing? Maggie: We made a promise to him Ethan, and if he’s not going to keep it, that doesn’t mean we aren’t. she portrays her fingers onto the keyboard, she looks in confusion. Maggie: Uh, how do you work this thing? laughs nervously as he sweatdrops. Meanwhile in a training section in the middle of his ship, Sif is armored using “Slasher” as he fights tiny mini drones, scattering around the area. Sif creates a melee made sword from his hands and starts stabbing the drones flying at him at quick speed. He hits one, two, and a mini drone starts firing lazers, he blocks with his sword and swings his sword to stab it. More drones fly behind him and Sif turns around slicing them into pieces then exploding. One more drone appears spinning around Sif, awaiting his action. Sif (Slasher): Alright just one more. glares at the drone. Then the two start running at each other, as Sif creates a Melee fist from his hand, and just as he is about to punch it, he flashes back to a distant memory. The Young Sif saw a creature fly away from him. Young Sif: COME BACK!!!! creature was gone and loud monkey laughter was heard from behind Sif, the laughs became louder and louder. Eventually Sif stops flashing, and demolishes it as he screams. The drone explodes and Sif places his arms on his knees, as the light fades with red labels saying “Training Session Complete” circling around him. Soon he gets a phone call. Sif (Slasher): What? walked up to the monitor and sees the caller named as “Unknown”. He debates on it for a moment, then he answers. A camera is revealed on the monitor revealing to be Ethan and Maggie. Maggie: Hi Sif. Ethan: What's up? Sif (Slasher): Oh it’s you two… I was wondering who I forgot to put in my address book. turned away to clear the mess in the background. Maggie: So uh how are you...? Sif (Slasher): sighed in annoyance. Look, is there a reason why you guys called? Ethan: We found another stash of the Bicenthium Alloy. Sif (Slasher): Where is it? Ethan: At Corner’s Warehouse, just right outside Exit 8D, meet us there at 8. Sif (Slasher): You got yourself a deal. scene time skips to nearly 8pm at the edge of a warehouse. The trio is silently waiting at the edge behind the warehouse for the people to show up. As the Agent takes a look around, Ethan and Maggie are sweating nervously behind him. Agent: It’s almost 8. Surely I thought they’d be here by now. Ethan: Only time would tell before all hell breaks loose. slapped him. OW! Agent: Is there something going on that I don’t know about? Ethan, Maggie: NO! Ethan: Actually… the night sky, it appears a meteorite is flying right at them, but then as it flies closer to the ground, it reveals to be Sif as he safely lands right next to them. Agent: No no no, you brought him. Really? After I specifically told you not to. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Well it’s a pleasure to see you too. doors start opening as a car with flashing lights starts arriving inside. Ethan: Quick get inside, before it all becomes a disaster. Agent: It already is a disaster. sneak inside as the cars park near each other, a few goons stepped out of the vehicle while a guy was waiting for them. As the buyers and the weapon dealers start cooperating, Sif, the Agent, Ethan and Maggie start sneaking around them and climb upstairs. Only their figures can be seen. Rogey Kra: You got the dirt? Spiker: Yeah it’s just like you said. All power, no holding back. opens the trunk and shows a batch of powerful weapons, holding pink fluid inside miniature containers. Rogey Kra: Yeah man. That is some pretty dope shit right there. How much power’ this holding? Spiker: Why don’t you see and find out? Spiker’s crew sets down a heavy container, he fires and an energy blast destroys not only the container, but a part of the wall as well. Ethan and Maggie gasp. Rogey Kra: Whistles Damnnnnnnn. That is definitely some power. So how much this will cost? Spiker: Well for a deal… I can get you… dialogue fades as the others start talking. Ethan: If they get their hands on those weapons, who knows how much damage they’ll do to the city. Agent: It can definitely sell high on the blackmarket with that kind of power. Maggie: You guys got any ideas on what we should do? Ethan: Sif? gone. Siiiiif? around. Where did he go? Rogey Kra: 2100? Spiker: Deal. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Nobody’s getting any of it! dashed at the enemy, shooting fire out of his launchers and they hit the suitcases in the trunk, exploding. Spiker: Aw man, my stash! 6 criminals grabbed their weapons and engage their weapons at Sif, they began firing. Agent: Goddamn it. I knew this was going to happen. Ethan: You two fan out. at Agent. You stop whatever remains of those weapons from getting out into harm's way, to Maggie. while you take care of the bad guys. Agent, Maggie: On it! two begin moving as Roger Kra spots Ethan from above, getting ready. Rogey Kra: There’s another one, over there! Kra fires a bullet from his gun, in slow motion it flies directly toward Ethan as he slams down. As a flash occurs, the bullet hits, leaving the others in awe and shock. The smoke clears out and it reveals to be a tiny hole hitting Diamondhead’s chest, he removes the bullet. Diamondhead: Wow, you almost did a number on me. gangsters start freaking out. Bread Broncho: HE CAN TRANSFORM!? Diamondhead: Oh yeah. down I can also do this. fired shards from his hands, they exploded their guns and threw some back. As one of the gangsters attempted to grab the remainder of the weapons down below, a sonic blast was fired. Agent: Don’t think so. continues to shoot blasts of fire, scaring the gangsters away. Rogey Kra: THESE GUYS ARE FREAKS! Spiker: WE’RE OUT OF HERE! a group of them jumps into one of the vehicles. A tidal wave with Maggie surfing on top of it, is flying in front of them. Rogey Kra takes the wheel and he turns to driving to the other exit, he increases the accelerator and spots a diamond growing to block the other exit, he freaks out and luckily turns the car in time before slamming his car into it. With no exit left to turn, the passengers panic as Rogey drives towards the walls. Rogey Kra: We’re gonna make it! hole rips through the wall as the car drives out into the streets of the port, some blood and splinters surround their face but cheer as they’ve made it, until they notice from the back they forgotten a passenger as one screams. Rogey checks the rearview mirror. Bread Broncho: HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME! Roger Kra: SORRY! WE’RE GONNA HAVE TO DITCH YA! Bread Broncho: YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! tires himself out, but turns around to see Maggie knock him out in one punch, from his vision, he falls to the ground unconscious. ---- his eyes start to open, finding himself swinging from the top of a street light through a rope made by Diamondhead. He changed back into Ethan. Ethan: Looks like your buddies drove off and left you. Bread Broncho: Shut up man, you don’t know them like I do. Maggie: Oh, really? eyes glow. Why don’t you tell us all about them? Bread Broncho: Ah, man. What the fuck is wrong with your eyes, they look so… freaky.. Maggie: stopped. Shut up, that’s just how they’ve always worked… Bread Broncho: They look like you’ve been trippin on some shit. Maggie: Ergh… Sif (Hydra-Speed): Why don’t you let me handle this. floats up. I’m going to ask you once and only once. lights a match and he aimed it near to his face. Sif (Hydra-Speed): Where did you get those weapons? Bread Broncho: Hah! Like that’ll do enough to convince me. fire starts shooting closer to his sculp. Bread Broncho: ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT! They have it at this special bar called Riata, just right close to Maplefield. Maggie: Maplefield? Bread Broncho: Yeah, Maplefield, California. It’s located in a secret area in town that barely anybody goes around. That’s all I know I swear, please don’t burn my head off! stopped and floated down back to the group. They started walking away. Bread Broncho: Wait a minute, you’re not just gonna leave me up here? GUYS? Ethan: So now we gotta go to this bar, that’s crawling with aliens and probably more gang members. That sounds fun… Anybody know the address? Agent: Well we could’ve gotten more information if you hadn’t fucked up the mission! Sif (Hydra-Speed): Me? Agent: Yes you, you striked head-first without coming up with a plan, are you ever going to learn!? And you! at Maggie. Why did you have to bring him here, when I specifically said not to? Maggie: Well I thought it would’ve been easier if we had some back up. Agent: And a lotta good that did. Ethan: On her defense… it was my idea. noticed his lie and smiled. Agent: Oh gee, well that totally makes a fun ton of sense. But she still was the one to do it, making this her fault! Ethan: Look enough pointing fingers at who’s fault it is! If we’re going to get the Bicenthium Alloy in time, then we gotta go to Riata before we get ourselves beaten to it. Agent: At this point I’m willing to. I could use a few drinks after what I’ve had to put through with these two. Maggie: Ah… four walk towards the TARDIS sitting nearby. As they enter inside, they transport to the bar in a white flash. The group steps outside, with Sif no longer wearing his armor, looking casual. Ethan looked up at the sign “Riata” showing a disturbed emotion. Ethan: Ugh, I forgot how much I hated going into places like these. Agent: Coming from you, nothing surprises me. Maggie: I don’t care about parties or bars… Sif: I just want my Alloy. Ethan: Alright! Let’s just go in! group enters the bar, and as they approach inside, they see freakish figures sitting at the bar, and at the tables. A human started fighting one of the aliens, but gets tackled over by another group of aliens, Ethan and Maggie look disturbed. Alien: Are you just going to stand there doing nothing, or you gonna find a seat? Ethan: Yeah. Sorry… Alien: Right this way. alien escorts them to a booth, Ethan sits next to Maggie, and the Agent sits next to Sif. Alien: So what will you be having to drink? Agent: Greenapple Smirnoff. Alien: For you? Ethan: Nah, I’m good… Maggie: I’ll just have some water. Sif: Just hand me a light beer. Alien: Alright then. wrote it down then left. Agent: Weak. a sip. Sif: Yeah, sorry I don't drink on the regular. Agent: Regeneration and a few hundred years of space time travel, you get used to it. You wouldn't know unfortunately. Sif: Regeneration? The hell are you, Deadpool? Agent: Armors? The fuck are you, Iron Man? Sif: What is that supposed to mean you fucking wannabe? Agent: Means exactly what I fucking said, Tony Stark. Sif: Well I... Maggie: up. Guys, we’re supposed to be on a mission here, let’s not fight with each other here, alright? Agent: Oh and look at Ms. Korra over here trying to settle everybody’s problems, I’m sorry Avatar but you’re never getting renewed. Maggie: Avatar!? You got some nerve, I am nothing like Korra! ducked his head down as the arguing pursues louder, Ethan turned his head and finds a secret entrance covering the doorway to the drinks. His head turns back and he began to grab Maggie and the Agent by their wrists. Ethan: Excuse us! followed as the Agent and Maggie continued to gripe at each other. When they made it outside, Ethan shouted. Ethan: GUYS! Maggie, Agent: WHAT!? Ethan: Look, if we’re going to get through this mission, we need to stop grabbing each other’s throats and start focus on the priority at hand, okay? Agent, Maggie, Sif: Okay… Ethan: Now I have a plan, but I need you to bare with me on this. I noticed a secret hatch back when you were fighting, I think that might lead to the connection of where they’re keeping the Bicenthium Alloy. So we need to split into two groups of teams. Agent: Ugh don’t tell me I’m with… Ethan: You’re not. You and Maggie keep the bartenders and everybody else busy so that Sif and I can sneak downstairs and get the Alloy out of here. Sound good? Agent: Well considering my options here, it looks like I have no choice. Maggie: And you’re a ray full of sunshine too you piece of shit. group walks back inside and sits back at their booth. Ethan gave a nod to Maggie as she noticed the waitress was walking passed them. Maggie: Hey miss. Is there by any chance we can get any special appetizers? Alien: Sure kid, what would you like? Maggie: Well for starters… Maybe I could go for something like… Enchiladas but I can’t seem to make up my mind over the Mini Chimichangas…. Agent: GET THE CHIMICHANGAS! Maggie: ...Or the Spicy Buffalo Chicken Multi-Dip. I don’t know, what do you think? showed her the menu, and the waitress looks. Ethan and Sif started sneaking as she spoke. Alien: Well normally I’m a big fan of Enchiladas, some Earth foods make me sick to my stomach. What I can tell you is the Spicy Porchetta and Rice Bowl is really good. and Sif snuck in time as she finishes. Maggie: Oh really? Alien: Yeah. Is that what you want? Maggie: Yeah, thanks. Alien: No problem kid, I’m glad I can help. Leaves. Agent: Man I thought that she’d never shut up. Maggie: Well now that’s done and taken care with, we need to go get information off one of the aliens of where they’re keeping the Bicenthium Alloy. Agent: Mhm… to zone. Maggie continued to speak, the Agent spots a familiar face sitting at the bar. Maggie: Because I surely think that if Ethan and Sif don’t find it and we get caught, then this whole mission will be a waste of our time and… Agent: LOGAN! YOO-HOO, OVER HERE! Logan: Turns Oh crap, it’s the Agent! Agent: IT’S ME, YOUR OLD PAL AGENT, WHY DON’T YOU SIT OVER HERE! COME ON MAN! You know you want to…? Logan: Ugh… I can’t believe I’m doing this. took a sip then walks over to sit next to Maggie. Logan: Hello… Agent... Agent: So buddy, how’ve you been? gazes at him. Logan: Lousy, considering how much crap I’ve had to put up with you. Agent: Oh come on Loggy, you know I’m your bestest friend? Logan: Friend? Hardly. Agent: Aw… come on… why the long face? Logan: You wanna know why? Because the last time I saw you, you ran off with your TARDIS that I was guarding and got me fired from Gallifrey! That entire fucking planet fired me! For something you did! And I’m still pissed that you snuck into my living quarters and took over half my stuff. Agent: Oh come on Logan, you know I’ll give it back later… Logan: I haven’t slept in a month... Maggie: Look Agent, now’s not the time to be fanboying over your favorite person. We have to focus at the task at hand here. Logan: Task? Are you two uh… undercover? nods. Maggie: We’re trying to figure out where they’re holding the Bicenthium Alloy so we can stop the Weatherheads before they use it for something dangerous. Logan: Dangerous huh? Tell you what… if the Agent here can pay for my food, then I’ll be happy to help you two with your mission. Sound good? Maggie: Yeah sure. Agent give me your wallet. Agent: Wallet, but I…? Maggie: Do it. groans as he hands her his wallet. Alien: Here are your Rice Balls and Porchetta. Delivers. Maggie: Thank you. Alien: So what could I get for ya? Logan: I’ll take it from here. How about a large plate of nachos, served with cheese, salsa and peppers, your largest size of your finest steak, and give me a nice hard bottle of whiskey. As for the chick over here hmm… how about a nice shot a tequila. Maggie: Oooh, why thank you, and a plate of quesadillas. Agent: What about me? Logan: You get nothing. Agent scoots his head down and pouts and the next scene moved to Ethan and Sif who are making their way downstairs, scoping an office quarters. Ethan: Find anything? Sif: Not yet. Ethan: You think that under this pile of junk we’d be able to find something by now? Sif: Let’s just keep moving. two began walking down the hall. Ethan: So Sif, I gotta ask ya something? So… how come you never wanted to join our team? I mean I know the Agent can be a pain sometimes but… Sif: I just prefer to work alone is all. Ethan: I know, but so far you haven’t really had any luck with that have you? I mean it took us to getting you to the Bicenthium Alloy is all. Point is, you’d be a great assist to us and you’d be able to do a lot of good if you helped us and… Sif: Shhhhh… make it to fenced corner, the two took a peak and spotted a shady Arachnichimp getting ready to walk towards the doorway to outside. Sif: Deji… upstairs, Logan scopes through each other and points at one. Logan: There. That alien might know a thing or two about something, go. walked over to the alien and sat right next to him. Maggie: Hi uh… I’m Maggie. Kenlokus-Shik: Hi, I’m Kenlokus, Kenlokus-Shik Maggie: Nice to meet you, I can tell you’re feeling a little lonesome tonight? Kenlokus-Shik: Yeah… I’ve been having a rough week and so you know, here I am? the background, the food arrives to the table. The Agent tries to grab one, but Logan smacks him. Logan: No! Maggie: Well… how about you go sit with us? Kenlokus-Shik: Wow, uh… thanks! That means so much! walks over with Kenlokus-Shik to introduce him. Maggie: Guys, this is Kenlokus-Shik. Agent: Whaddup? Logan: Hey. Maggie: So, tell me what you know about the weapon deals going on around here? down below, Sif is shook in anger and fear. He gets ready to select an armor. Ethan: What happened. Sif: Ethan, I need you to get everyone out of here and leave immediately. Ethan: Why? Sif: There’s no time to explain… I gotta deal with this guy immediately. Selects. Sif could charge towards Deji, Ethan stops him by grabbing his shoulder. Ethan: What happened? sighed and turned around. Sif: Deji… When I was a child, my family and I used to travel around on my ship. A few months before my father passed, we had to stop on a planet to go get something from his old warehouse to pick up something… My pet Aerophibian, and I walked inside to take a look around, but when I saw Deji there… he caused nearly the whole place to explode. My dad and I managed to survive, but as for my pet… he flew away, never to be seen again. Deji had gotten away with what he wanted, and I bet that’s what he’s going to do here, which is why I got to stop him… I must… before… almost started breaking into tears, and Ethan grabbed his shoulder again. Ethan: Look, you’re not going to lose anybody today alright, not me, not Maggie and not the Agent, understand? Because you and I, we’re going to go stop him together, before he can hurt anybody else, count on it! Sif: Thank you. scene switched back as Kenlokus-Shik was making conversation. Kenlokus-Shik: So, the people running this place are they’re helping this alien spidermonkey downstairs create these super powerful weapons called the Ley-I-Sair. Maggie: Ley-I-Sair, you mean Laser? Logan: No he means Ley-I-Sair, it's a super powerful energy gun that’s powered by the soil you guys are searching for. Once enough fuel is energized it can be fired up to 250 Zetta-meters, which could destroy an entire planet if made by the right person. Agent: Great, so the people downstairs are trying to create weapons that can destroy an entire galaxy. It’s no wonder Ethan needed Sif. Maggie: How are we going to take care of this? Kenlokus-Shik: Well whatever you plan on doing, you oughta be careful. If word gets around here that you two are stopping the weapons from being shipped then the fellas in charge are not gonna be happy. Agent: We’re well aware. alarm rings, and everyone starts to notice. A Bartender grabs a machine and everybody starts raising their hands high. Maggie: What’s going on? Kenlokus-Shik: It’s called the Skullblock. When the bartenders here get big crowds like this, on rare occasions they’ll volunteer someone to drink a massive amount of alcohol to the point where they become so drunk that everything is blocked out. Maggie: That’s insane. What kind of idiot would do that in a place like this? Agent stands up to grab Maggie’s hand, volunteering. Agent: She will! Maggie: What!? Alien: Perfect! aliens dragged her over, as she struggled to break free. They place her head down on the table. Maggie: AGENT, YOU SON OF A… hose connected to the machine, shoved alcohol down her throat. After most of the batch finishes, they take the hose out of her, and Maggie sat up. She looked around then shouted. Maggie: YEAHHHHHHH!!!! aliens shout with her as they raise their drinks up high. The scene then moves back to Ethan and Sif as they approach the doorway. The music increases upstairs. Ethan: Must be some party upstairs. With the music this loud we could probably… Sif: Wouldn’t risk it… selected his armor. Ready? Ethan nods. The two turn to the doorway and dash to where they surround a group of people in an empty alley courtyard outside. Ethan’s hand was above his Omnitrix. Ethan: Alright nobody move! group was revealed to be an Arachnichimp, with four shady metallic groupies. Deji: Hey now, no need to get so husky over here! Just relax, I know what you’re thinking and believe me, nothing is going on around here… so why don’t you two just... took a closer look and saw Sif was standing next to Ethan, and gasped. Deji: Oh my, hello Sif… It’s been far too long. Sif: It has… Deji: Say, how has your family been since the last time I encountered them. Sif: Dead. Deji: I see. Sif: Why don’t you cut the small talk and tell us what’s really going on here? We know you have a large stash of Bicenthium Alloy down here somewhere. Deji: Alright fine, you caught me. We’re using those large specs of soil to create a large supply of unauthorized alien technology. I plan to make a big deal out of the black market, and well… see… my boss kinda needs it, as do I… So here’s your one fair warning, why don’t you and your friend over there get lost or you’ll encounter the similar scenario to what happened the last time you fought against me. Ethan: No need. Because we’re going to stop you! Deji: chimp-like And how are you going to do that? tapped the Omnitrix core and slammed down. Slapstrike: BY USING SLAPSTRIKE! Slapstrike slammed his two fists together. The scene moved upstairs to where everything was wild. A drunk Maggie sat back at the bar exhausted. Maggie: Woo… I’ve never felt so crazy and woozy… ...in my life… and I love it… Kenlokus-Shik: I know right, I’ve never met such great friends in my life. Maggie. Agent: I can’t wait to tell Ethan this… sip. Maggie: And it’s all because we used you to get some info out of ya. Hahaha. Kenlokus-Shik: laughed and paused Wait… what? Maggie: Oh yeah, we used you to spill the beans, and to where we can find the Alloy. Yeah! I tell ya, I’m having a really great time with you man… song began playing as Kenlokus-Shik grabbed Maggie by the throat, choking her. Kenlokus-Shik: You used me just to get some info out of me, you never cared for me at all! harder. I WILL END YOU… eyes glew for a second and threw him back to the wall and fell down. Everything went in silence and everybody started smacking each other. Agent stood up in concern and grabbed the probe out of his pocket. Agent: Oh great… Now I have to... punched the Agent and he fell down to the ground. The fight moves back where Slapstrike is taking care of the henchman, hitting them three times. A pod fell from the sky before Deji jumped to him. Sif jumped in to get into his Drillbit armor in a few seconds, then as Deji took a closer look, Sif jumped out and smashed Deji in the face. Upstairs, Maggie grabbed the alien by the tentacles on his forehead and pulled. Kenlokus-Shik threw Maggie back as an alien shoves another one down into the tables. The Bartender takes a peak but ducks as he sees an alien flying into the shelves the alcohol behind him, he fell down as glasses dropped on his head, leading to bloody concussions onto his forehead. Back downstairs Slapstrike grabbed one of the groupies, and threw him into another one. Two attempted to clobber him from behind, Slapstrike tries to shake em off. Deji shot webs from his tail and before Sif could lay a hit, the web surrounded his arms, then Deji struck him with a kick. Upstairs, the Agent was lying on the ground as Logan attempts to smack him in the face. He kept dodging. Logan: You took a lot of the things that were precious from me. Including most of my home! smacked him. Agent: We can work something out? Logan: It’s too late for that Agent. It's time you faced my full wrath! Agent fired a sonic wave in time, hitting Logan. The Agent ran and Logan chased after him. Meanwhile with Sif on the ground, Deji tries to rip his armor apart, but Sif manages to break his arm free from the webs and punched him, shaking him with his jackhammer, throwing Deji back inside the lair, Sif started charging toward him. Slapstrike gets hurled more by the henchman, but throws them off. Slapstrike noticed Sif and Deji left and he punched a hole through the doorway, and saw Sif punch Deji up the stairs and ran after him. Slapstrike followed. Everybody continued to fight each other upstairs, aliens started harboring the drunk Maggie. Maggie: You want some, come get some! flew into Maggie, knocking her out unconscious. Sif surrounded with scars and marks on his body, continued punching hit blow by blow. The bartender stood up and activated the secret alarm. Everything started flashing red and the aliens made a run for it. Logan finished his last hit at Agent, and looked up to see everyone running. Logan: Fucking time lords… Someday Agent, you’ll get what you deserve… Leaves. continues to run, and before Sif can officially kill Deji, an alien presses the dropped USB on the floor and it fires on Sif’s armor. Sif gets knocked out by the blast and falls down. Meanwhile at the stairwell, a flash occurs and Ethan jumps to see the mess, then a groupie knocks him unconscious next to his team members, Deji sits up. Bartender: Get those crazy people out of here! Deji: With pleasure… hand shadowed the scene. as the song ended. ---- a large fenced cell, the Agent stood up with a headache, he looked around to see a scarred armorless Sif, and Ethan standing around. Agent: What happened? Ethan: Well after you and Maggie somehow caused a crazy bar fight, we got our asses handed to us by Deji and his crew until Sif crashed through up there… and well.. Boom! Sif: And they stole my armor! punched the wall. He then took a deep breath and continued to speak. Ethan: They plan on using it with their stash of Bicenthium Alloy, hoping that they can use it to create mecha suits, and later sell it to the highest bidder. Sif: It’ll be all out war if somebody touches that armor… Agent: Doesn't that mean it's all out war all the time then? You touch that armor. Or is it a specific all out war that discriminates against any non-sif peoples who touch the suit? Honestly technology doesn’t make any sense. wakes up feeling groggy. Maggie: My god can you keep it down! Burp Whew… don’t smell that everyday... Ethan: What happened to you? Maggie: Oh… Agent here got me a little drunk… and now I’m all loose and crazy… and hah… yeah…. Ethan: That explains it… Agent: We did however find out why they’re keeping so much of the Bicenthium Alloy. He’s basically creating a destructive energy gun called the Ley-I-Sair. Ethan: How destructive? Agent: Planet. Ethan: Damn. Sif: We have to stop any kind of deals they make tonight. If word gets out about his guns and him carrying my suit, then whoever gets their hands on it will cause the destruction of our solar system. looks up to spot a vent above them, she sits up. Maggie: Leave it to me guys, I know how to handle this. begins lifting her shirt, the guys completely freak out in various ways. The Agent shot blood out of his nose, Ethan blushed, and Sif acted very awkwardly Ethan: Maggie, what are you doing? Maggie: still has a bra on. Saving you, what else am I doing? hooked her shirt up to the handles on the vent. She slowly lifted it down. Ethan: Maggie, you’re a genius. in a secret room, Deji is working with the Bartender, the co-workers and his groupies as they create a master plan with blueprints, carrying the stash of Alloy to the side, and a container holding the pod. Bartender: These fluids should be almost done connecting the soil into the armor. Once that’s done, you should be ready to go. Deji: Excellent.. Now before we start… walks to the Drillbit armor as pink fluids continues to move inside its systems. Deji: How about we give it a little test drive? vent breaks down, as Maggie, Ethan, the Agent and Sif jump down to the ground. Ethan: Sorry, but you need a license and registration before you can operate that suit. Agent: You couldn't have come up with anything better than that? Ethan: What? It was on the spot! Deji: Turns Really now, you wanna go again? Truly I thought you would have learned your lesson. Ethan: Yeah, well I don’t really pay much attention in class. That and you really made Sif mad. Sif: Give me back my suit, or you’ll be sorry… Glares. Deji: Pftt, I don’t have time for this, take them out. Deji leaves toward the armor, the groupies aim their “Ley-I-Sair’s” at the others. Maggie’s eyes glew into Silver Stream. Agent grabbed his USB and Ethan turned to the Omnitrix as it glew green, he selected ChamAlien and transformed in a green flash. ChamAlien: CHAMALIEN!!!! washes away the groupies back with a tidal wave. Their metallic armor started paralyzing them. The Bartender charged at the Agent as he stretched around the room. Bartender: You can’t hit me. I’m too fast for the likes of you. Agent: God these lines are so cheesy. the Bartender can sneak behind the Agent, he turns and fires a sonic blast in his face. He goes flying back to the wall with blood surrounding his face, and slides down to the ground. Deji jumps backwards as ChamAlien tries to strike at him. ChamAlien hisses, he turns invisible and Deji looks around in concern. ChamAlien: You can’t see through me can you… gets struck from behind, and turns around, looking around the room. He looks down to spot his shadow. Deji: No but I can see your shadow. fired a web and ChamAlien gets thrown back into the wall, turning himself visible. ChamAlien: GAH! Deji: Finally. Soon I shall send this armor off to the most powerful bounty hunter in the galaxy, my master. And not only will he serve me the highest reward imaginable, but my shipments of Ley-I-Sair’s will go to all the best buyers in the galaxies, making me the most richest ape in the galaxy. Deji reached his hands to the armor, getting ready to get inside. Sif: There’s just one problem with that… turns by surprise to gets smacked in the face by Sif. Sif: You forgot about me... started ripping the fluids out of his armor as Deji wiped the blood off his face. He tackled him to the ground, and used his four arms to beat the ever living shit out of him. ChamAlien struggling to get out of his web, he managed to stick his tail out, and grew his stinger. He placed his tail back in to start cutting off the webs. ChamAlien: Agh… Almost got it… and there! jumped down to the ground, freeing himself from the webs then tackled Deji off of Sif. They started twirling in circles and Sif ran to the armor, and placed himself inside. It closed in on his body, starting from his chest, to his arm, shaking like a jackhammer, to his feet. Sif jumped and began to shake everything. Maggie punched the last goon to see the whole place was shaking. Deji pushed ChamAlien off, as he began to run for the stash of Alloy. Maggie (Silver Stream): Sif, you’re making this place come down on top of us! Sif (Drillbit): I can’t… stop it… Agent: Great, just what we need. A life or death situation, haven’t we had enough of those? ChamAlien: Grab everyone and get out of here! grabs a goon. ChamAlien: Move it! started grabbing the fainted goons as Sif stood there, shaking at an uncontrollable rate. ChamAlien turned back in worry. Sif (Drillbit): AGH, GO! ran, and later the whole bar collapsed on top of Sif. Later they all meet outside. The Bartender wakes up and notices his bar is destroyed. Bartender: MY BAR! three looked over worrying if Sif made it out in time. Everything stood silently, the group looked down for a second until they heard a piece of rubble nearby shaking, Sif arm stood up, and he climbed himself out of there, covered in dust and marks. He took deep breathes. ChamAlien: You ok? Sif (Drillbit): I’m fine… where’s Deji? group turned to see Deji running off holding a briefcase. ChamAlien: Over there! continued running down the alleyway and just before he started climbing up the wall, a blast nearly hits him, he turns. ChamAlien: Give it up. Deji: Oh it’s just getting started, I will make this deal tonight kids, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me! large blast of wind swings Deji away, screaming. Agent: What was that? Maggie (Silver Stream): Wasn’t me? group ran over to the docks and spotted an unconscious and injured Deji falling to the ground, covered in blood and scrapes, holding on tightly to the briefcase. Gust-O by surprise grabs the briefcase as the group makes it to see them take it. ChamAlien: GUST-O! Gust-O: We meet again Shapeshifter. I am afraid you are too late this time. We, the Weatherheads have now secured the Bicenthium Alloy. Thanks for making this all the easier. Until we meet again. the Agent managed to fire an attack at the Weatherheads, they teleported away before getting blasted. With the group feeling angered, Maggie faints to the ground out of exhaustion. Back at the base, the TARDIS teleports back downstairs, Sif and the Agent exit to go back upstairs, as Ethan carries the sleep Maggie to her bed. Maggie: You’re… so… strong… Ethan: No, you’re just wobbly and drunk… sat Maggie down on her bed. Ethan: Why don’t you get a good night's sleep? Maggie: Ethan… I… Gibberish. smiled and started walking upstairs, Maggie as she turns to him, shuts her eyes. Moving to the next scene, Ethan walks upstairs. Agent: Ugh, I knew after winning last time that this was going to be the one to haunt us. Sif: I would’ve been out of this rock tonight if they hadn’t shown up to ruin everything. Ethan: At least Deji finally got what was coming to him. Agent: Yeah but I mean… was he dead? Because we kinda just left him there, and that scene jump doesn’t really answer what happened to him? Is he dead, or still alive, did somebody come in and nurtured him? What? Am I missing something? Sif: He’ll be back up and running again soon anyway, and the next time I see him, I will finish this personally… walks to the garage door. Sif: Call me when you find another batch of the Bicenthium Alloy. Ethan: him Wait actually. Did you ever consider my offer? Agent: What offer? Oh… that bull shit? Sif: I still don’t know. Ethan: Look, me and Maggie already admitted to ya that we don’t mind having you around. Besides, if the Weatherheads now have the most powerful fuel in the galaxy, that means they’re up to something big, and we could really use a powerhouse like you. Sif: Hm… Agent? Agent: Sighs Well, even though we still have a lot of issues to settle before I can trust you, you did improve your striking issue today when we encountered Deji… If you can stop getting in the way and being an annoying shit every so often, then maybe we can work things out? Sif: I’ll do my best. Agent: Well alright then. in a secret room, an officer is playing back the recording footage of a fight scene in the courtyard. He plays back and forth with Ethan transforming into Slapstrike. By surprise, Lieutenant Steel appears behind his shoulder. Lieutenant Steel: Hey, go back. I want to get a good look at this… scene then changes to a communication hub. Cast-O: As I can see, you have gathered all the necessary materials to create the weapon you have described to me. Pyr-O: Indeed. However, we still have only one more item left to obtain before Operation Wave can soon take into effect.. Cast-O: And what is that? Pyr-O: Element X… Cast-O: I see, you have done well for this project Pyr-O, I expect the highest achievements after the last time you’ve failed me. Pyr-O: I promise to make sure that won’t happen again. But sir, there is a shapeshifter in our way, and I believe he is the Omnitrix bearer we were sent here to find. Cast-O: The Omnitrix Bearer? So he was right after all… Very well. Like a vacuum hitting a solar system, if he continues to manage to get in our way… you will capture him and destroy him… Major Events *A piece of Sif's past is revealed. *The Weatherheads take the Bicenthium Alloy. *Sif joins the team. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson *Logan (first physical appearance) *Josh (first appearance) *Elliott (first appearance) *Lieutenant Steel 'Villains' *Deji 'Weatherheads' *Gust-O *Hail-O (cameo) *Shock-O (cameo) *Fog-O (cameo) *Show-O (cameo) *Pyr-O *Cast-O (first appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Slapstrike *ChamAlien 'Armors Used' *Slasher *Hydra-Speed *Drillbit x2 Allusions *The episode starts out with a Yu-Gi-Oh duel with a strong reference to this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV07YSuKNk4 **If this beginning scene was animated it would have strong references to Yu-Gi-Oh and Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures. *Riata is a play on Dal Riata, the bar in the TV series “Lost Girl.” *When The Agent, Sif and Maggie start bashing at each other at the bar, they call out at each other’s characters at what they’re based on. The Agent is based on Doctor Who and Deadpool, Maggie is based on Avatar, and Sif is based off Iron Man. *A scene references to Sym-Bionic Titan when Lieutenant Steel watches the footage of Ethan transforming, like when the General watches the footage of Lance transforming. Trivia *This episode was planned and written prior to before ZeVikingSif was banned from the website. The episodes he works on for E-10 are still given credit despite him being banned. *This episode foreshadows multiple plots and subplots to happen later in the series. *The Omnitrix is revealed to have a communication device. *User:Omyx helps name one of the gangsters, Bread Broncho. *It is revealed Sif once had an Aerophibian pet when he was little. Category:Episodes